White Lines
by gucciluverkiss
Summary: Brenda Barrett's return home and her impact on Sonny's daughter, Kristina. Will be Sonny/Brenda and Kristina/Spinelli. This is AU. Sorry about the summery. I kinda suck at them. Hope you like it. Enjoy!


Howdy! This is a Sonny/Brenda story that is also a Kristina story. This is also AU! My Kristina is a bit different from the show's version. In my story, she is not selfish, she doesnt have a boyfriend, nothing bad happened to her either. Michael is younger than her. he is only 13 and morgan is 8. so is molly. lulu, maxie, dillon, and spinelli are all 18 and seniors in high school. spinelli still works part-time for jason. Georgie and Kristina are besties and are 16. they are sophmores. i would explain everything else but i dont feel like it at the moment. just read and you'll get it i promise. or at least hope. sometimes my writing is questionable to say the least. btw, nothing happening right now is relevant to this story. read it with an empty mind. have fun ya'll!!!

Brenda Barrett stopped in front of Kelly's before entering. She couldnt believe that she was back. She never thought she would return to her old stomping grounds, so to speak. She grew up here. The person she was today was because of her years in Port Charles, from living with the Quartermaines to her relationships with Jax and Sonny. She had heard that Jax was now married to Carly. Carly, of all people. And they had a daughter together. Joslynn, she believed the name was. Wow. Never in a million years did she think that those two would end up together, but then again, this was Port Charles. A town where anything is possible. Then there was Sonny. She really thought she could get over him while away in Paris. But everytime she ever got close to a guy, she always found herself thinking of her time with Sonny. She found taht no man she was with could compare with Sonny and the love she felt for him. The love she still feels for him. She shook her head of those thoughts. No, she reminded herself. Im not here for Sonny. Im here for myself. Im setting up Barrett Enterprises here so I can be closer to the people I love. Robin, Emma, the Quartermaines.....Sonny. Brenda sighed. Clearly, this was a battle she would still continue to have with herself. She grabbed the doorknob to open the door when a group of rude teenagers rushed past her to enter. Brenda rolled her eyes at them and headed into Kelly's.

Brenda walked up to the counter, waiting for Robin and Patrick to arrive with Emma. She had heard such great things about Patrick. Brenda was so happy to know that Robin had finally found someone to spend her life with. He really seemed like a great guy, though she didnt know him too well since she was only able to talk with him for breif intervals on the phone. She still couldnt believe that Robin had a kid. She knew she had always wanted her own child but she never knew if she could or not because of her HIV. Nobody deserved the perfect family more than Robin and Brenda was more than happy to see it happen to her. While she was thinking, she didnt notice Mike appear from behind the kitchen until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Brenda! Its so good to see you." Brenda stood up and accepted the hug that Mike was offering. "Its great to see you too, Mike." Mike sat down next to Brenda. "So, what brings you back to town? How long are you staying? Have you seen anybody yet?" Mike was full of questions for Brenda. He didnt think he would ever see her again in Port Charles. "Um, Im setting up Barrett Enterprises here. Im going to be staying permanently, I hope. And as for your last question, Im actually here waiting for Robin and Patrick." As if on que, Brenda turned her head to see Robin with a big smile on her face, standing next to a tall and handsome man who Brenda could only assume was Patrick, who was holding onto a stroller which held Emma. Brenda went over to Robin and they hugged. Robin couldnt believe that Brenda was back in town. And permanently at that. She was thrilled to have her best friend back. Port Charles never really was the same without Brenda. Robin broke the hug first. "Oh my god, your really back. Ive missed you so much!" Brenda smiled. "I've missed you too, Robin," Looking over at Patrick, she said, "So, i finally get to meet the amazing Patrick Drake. About time." She went over to Patrick and surprised him with a hug. "And I finally get to meet the amazing Brenda Barrett. Robin has not been short on words when it comes to talking about you." Brenda laughed at that. "And you must be Emma. I have wanted to meet you for the longest time, little one." Brenda picked Emma up and held her. "God, Robin. She looks just like you. You are so adorable. Im your auntie Brenda and Im gonna spoil you rotten. Yes I am." Robin chuckled. They each sat at the counter and talked about everything. Brenda was having a good time until the talk inevitibly ended up about Sonny. "Im just saying. Hes single, and I know he still loves you, Brenda. How could he not? And dont even try to convince me that you dont still love him. The way you talked about him on the phone the other day was proof enough for me." Brenda sighed. "Look, Robin. I know your heart is in the right place, but Im not here for Sonny. Im here for me. Right now is just about rebuilding my life in Port Charles. If, down the road, that road happens to end up with Sonny, then so be it. If not, well Im not going to let it rule my life. This is my life and I do not need it to be defined by a man." Robin looked at Brenda like she had a second head. "Sorry. I had a therapist in Paris and that was the first thing she taught me as soon as I told her all about Jax and Sonny."

A mousy, teenage girl, no more than 16, came out from behind the kitchen and proceeded to take their order. She then went to the table filled with all the teenagers, though she appeared to be hesitant about it. "Hi. What would you like this evening?" She said in a monotone voice. The group's heads shot up and immediately the girls gave her the evil eye. "Well, if it isn't Kristina Davis, the whore of PC High. Sorry Dillon isnt here for you to flirt with. But Im sure with the way you are that you'll be able to get somebody to hook up with in no time at all." Kristina sighed. She had a feeling this would happen. "Look, Lulu, I've told you before, Im sorry for-" "Oh, save it. You knew exactly what you were doing and you know why? Because your a no good, dirty slut. The only reason guys are so interested in you is because of how easy you are." Kristina couldnt take it anymore. She ran out of Kelly's crying. Lulu and her friends just laughed before leaving after Mike told them off.

Brenda, Robin, and Patrick all watched the scene in disgust. They couldnt believe that those girls would be that cruel to Kristina. "Well, that just proves my theory as to why Emma should be home-schooled when she gets older," Patrick said, somewhat breaking the tension that had filled Kelly's since that event had taken place. "God, that was horrible. Was it that bad for us when we were in high school?" Brenda asked Robin. "Well, we were lucky enough to have each other and a good group of friends around us. Poor Kristina doesnt really have anybody but Georgie as far as I can tell. But those two are really great friends. They kind of remind me of us when we were younger. Too bad she wasnt here today, though." Brenda sighed before getting ready to leave. She said her goodbyes to Robin, Patrick, and Emma and headed out to her hotel room at the Metro-Court. Instead of going straight there, she took a quick detour to the docks to just reflect on her return and what she should do about seeing people. She didnt get far on the docks before she noticed Kristina, huddled up in a ball on the bench, crying.

Done with Chapter 1. Hope you people like it. review or dont. doesnt matter to me. if you do review though, make sure you tell me if i am doing anything wrong. just dont forget that this is AU. thanks again for reading!!!!! Peace Out!!!!! 


End file.
